A smoking pipe consists of a bowl and a stem. The bowl is packed to a proper density and the tobacco is lighted and kept lighted by drawing air through the tobacco by way of the stem. Pipe smoking is to a pipe smoker an enjoyable experience when the aroma of the tobacco and the aroma and flavor of the smoke are at their maximum taste-appetizing state. However, the pleasure of pipe smoking is considerably lessened if any one of a number of things occur. Many pipes will burn hot with the result that the smoke is too hot and its flavor and aroma is deteriorated. Also the bowl becomes almost too hot to touch and must be handled by the top edge and the bottom of the bowl or by the stem. If the heel of tobacco in the bottom of the bowl becomes soggy all of the tobacco will not burn because of the moisture settling in the lower part of the tobacco chamber during the burning process, including moisture from the smoker's mouth. This ruins the flavor and aroma of the smoke and also there is a substantial waste of tobacco. In many prior art pipes the burning or combustion becomes uneven and the fire may go out. This usually occurs because of the tobacco being packed too tightly for the type and cut of tobacco used and because the air which is pulled through the tobacco flows unevenly therethrough and causes uneven burning.